Black Gene For The Next Scene (Rame X Ice)
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: Well, my first fanfiction of Rame and Ice from Black Gene for the next Scene! *0* One of the best bands ever might i add! Sorry for the errors and I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think of it... * *


"I'm going home, I don't know about you guys, but if anyone needs a ride, now's your chance. Take it or leave it." Said Ice leaning against the stage door, lazily scanning the quiet room that he resided along with the other lone three members. He asked them one by one. And then he came to Rame. Sulking in the chair, fixing his dress from earlier, and shyly looking at his petite black platforms that covered his aching feet, he fixated his gaze to the floor. He was next. "What about you Rame-chan? Need a ride?" Questioned Ice with a smile, slyly walking over to the seat that was shyly taken. Rame's face reddened at his voice. The way his name rolled off of his tongue made his heart skip an extra beat, causing his hands to slowly begin to tremble. "Um, yea if you wouldn't mind." The soft voice replied. "Well, I'd be more than happy to... Anything for my little Rame." Ice purred softly with a grin, as if it was only for both of them to hear. Rame let out a nervous laugh and leaned over to pick up his bag. " I got it." Spoke Ice, taking hold of the black and white backpack. "Oh, okay- Thanks." Gushed Rame in what his mind felt as embarrassment. "Uh huh." Ice responded with that firm look shadowing his expression and walked towards the door, placing his free hand on the metallic handle. Rame followed him, stopping too close, placing his hands on the back of the other man's cold black leather jacket. Ice turned to face the other two members, pulling out cigarettes and searching for any extra bottles of green tea that might have been mistakenly left over. "See you guys later, Rame's coming with me." Ice stated and raised his hand, signaling a good bye and Rame waved to the two other companions and then followed Ice out the door.

"Um you turn at this exit." Choked Rame urgently as he noticed Ice had passed the exit. Rame assumed that Ice had at least visited his house once, maybe even twice. "I know." Said Ice, staring off at the road that glowed a blackened orange from the street lights mixed with the charcol atmosphere of midnight. Rame was slightly relieved that Ice knew that it was his exit but it terrified him at the same time that he had passed it. "I want to tell you something... Rame. " Ice stated. Rame swallowed hard and uneasily and prayed to god that the person he trusted wasn't fit-to-be-tied with him or psychotically plotting his death. Rame's heart began racing, what he felt as a thousand miles an hour inside of his small weakened ribcage as he yearned for Ice to speak something, to scream what he wanted to tell, to say anything, really, just say anything to break the anticipation. "Rame?" He asked, stopping the car on the side of the deserted highway. "Yes?" Rame whimpered back with mixed emotions of fear and anxiety. "Are you ok?..." Ice said and turned to face Rame, unhooking his seat belt, and began to creep over to Rame's side. "Uh..." Said Rame, stunned by Ice's quick movement, only inches away from climbing over to the passenger seat. Rame could feel Ice's presence slithering closer and closer, by every second he delayed his answer. A sharp click, in the silence shocked Rame and he looked down to see Ice's hand unbuckling the seat belt that felt as if it was suffocating his chest. "I'm okay...really." Lied the shy, younger male, now cowering against the door. "You're an awful liar." Ice teased, flashing a smile and pressing his hand to Rame's forehead. Rame jolted back, feeling the older man's warm gentle touch on his forehead. The shy male became flustered, his face burning a deep shade of red and his stomach swarmed with butterflies. "Hmph..." Ice spoke in the silence, glaring deeply into Rame's fear-filled eyes. "Well it seems you have a bit of a fever...Or you're just getting flustered." He said, removing his hand and sat back down in his seat. "Is that what you wanted to ask me, or tell me about?" Choked Rame, shakily sitting back down in the leather passenger seat, staring nervously at the tall man of black hair and smoldering dark brown, almost blacken eyes. Rame somewhat felt as if he was being lied to. "Mmm...No." Sighed Ice, turning the car back on and moving back out into the fast line. Rame was silent, he was determined to say silent until Ice would question him any further about his well-being. "Have you ever been in a relationship, Rame?" The older man questioned. Rame's eyes widened and he seemed taken back by the question. Come to think of it, Rame never was in relationship as far as he could remember, and part of him was terrified of being in one. "Um, well n-no." Stuttered Rame shyly, feeling extremely embarrassed. Back when he was in school, Rame could remember all these girls, he was surprised how many asked him if he was in a relationship with another guy, if he liked guys, or if he ever liked yaoi. Ice's voice broke his train of harsh memories. " Well it's not something to be ashamed of, you're still young, Rame." Yea, as if twenty years old is young, the timid boy though glumly to himself. "It is..." Said Rame, his soft voice cracking. "You don't know what it's like to be rejected by the people around you and especially your family, those people you once trusted, to be teased and cursed that you're not good enough for anyone. You don't know what it's like to be a disgrace." Cried Rame softly, looking out the windshield, avoiding eye contact with those dark mocha brown eyes. Ice watched, heartbroken as the small rivers of tears surged over the young boy's heat infused skin.

Ice pulled into the driveway. Quickly shut off the car, looking at Rame, who had his hands covering his face, whimpering and crying softly, sulking in his seat, becoming a helpless wreck. Ice got out of the car, shut the door and walked over to the passenger side of the black truck. "Rame,can you look at me please?" Said Ice gently, slowly removing Rame's trembling hands concealing his tears of humiliation. Rame's light hazel eyes hesitantly stared back at Ice, waiting for him to say something. " I love you." Said Ice, hugging Rame. Rame was both shocked and thrilled by the words that Ice had just spoken to him. Rame's heart felt a rush of pain as he realized how he was acting. "I'm sorry." Rame whispered apologetically as Ice squeezed his body tighter. "For what? For having emotions? Feelings? Don't apologize Rame. It's okay." Ice purred gently into Rame's ear. Rame's face burned, hugging Ice's back tightly he could feel his lover's hands move from his back and slowly began to creep to his waist. Rame squirmed as he felt the fabric of the dress he was wearing beginning to ruffle, eventually until it stopped at his knees. "Ice, i love you too, but I-" Gushed Rame feeling the warm touch of Ice's hands on the bare skin of his thighs. " Rame, I want you. Not part of you, but every part of you- inside and out." Said Ice, nipping softly at Rame's left ear. The boy's cheeks flared with embarrassment. Ice picked up Rame's bag with one hand, slinging it over his shoulder and then picked up Rame, gently rubbing the outside of his thighs, making Rame flush with timidness. "Please... Ice...ugh," Rame stammered,feeling Ice's tongue on his neck, his skin crawling, his mouth escaping soft muffled moans. "Rame, I promise I'll be gentle. I won't do anything you don't want me to." Ice said and carried Rame inside. The house was warm and it smelled like cologne. The cologne that Ice always wore. He dropped Rame's bag easily on the floor next to the door and quickly carried Rame to the bedroom before he could refuse and start to resist. Ice locked the bedroom door and laid Rame on the bed, quickly straddling his hips between Rame's. Ice moved closer to Rame, tugging at his clothes and frantically but carefully unzipping the timid boy's elaborate outfit. Rame nervously reached for Ice's jacket but the older dark haired man gently took hold of his hands and whispered," I got it, Rame. Look, you don't have to do anything. I just want tonight, to be only about you."

"Oh, Rame your skin is so soft." Purred Ice, viewing Rame's bare body with excited and passionate eyes. Ice saw his lover's face burn the deepest shade of shyness and he stroked back his lover's light caramel hair. Rame looked at Ice, glaring at the hard, toned features of his abdomen and the rest of his strong firm body. Rame's heart was pounding violently, he was so terrified of going through with something he's never had the desire for until now. He loved Ice, he trusted him with all his heart, but he was scared to death, about how much it would hurt and how he wanted to do "it" . Ice hugged Rame tightly, taking in the soft and unbearable touch of such smooth and soft flesh. Rame yearned for Ice to do something, the rustling of sheets and the silence, except for the pounding of his heart is his ears, was only making him more petrified. Ice looked deep into Rame's eyes and said," Take hold of my shoulders and get comfortable my little Rame and just relax." He could feel Rame's chest pounding against his and every fiber of the shy man's being was trembling violently. Staring into Ice's smoldering eyes he shakily began to move his position and he felt Ice move against him and Rame out of pure fear, clung to Ice's body, letting out a whimper, burying his face in Ice's firm shoulder as his legs spread and he quickly and bashfully wrapped them around Ice's large waist. " Ice I-" Whimpered Rame, clinging to him ever so tightly. Ice repeated the action that scared Rame to death, tightening his grip, gently on his lover's skinny and fragile body, that continued to tremble and pulse in his arms. Rame's face was still buried in Ice's shoulder and he brought his eyes up, to look over, hesitantly, his lover's shoulder. His eyes widened as he began to peer over Ice's shoulder. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. Rame could hear Ice's soft calm breath that glided past his ear. "Rame?" Ice asked in a light pant. Rame whimpered in reply, feeling his hands beginning to slip and slide on the sweat of his palms and Ice's back. "Am I grinding too hard?" He pressed, gently messaging Rame's back muscles, trying to get him to relax. Rame couldn't respond. Whatever Ice was doing, it worked. "Is that better, baby?" Asked Ice, feeling Rame sink into his embrace. Rame could barely hold himself up, he had no strength left. Not even fear itself could make him nervously give in and gain a bit of strength out of his shy human nature. Rame collapsed into his lover's arms, his toes curling over as he felt pleasure spark up all the way from his abdomen to his fingertips and down to his toes. Rame could feel Ice's skin press against his, gently but firmly sparking that same sensation. "Can I use more pressure?" Said Ice, meeting Rame's lips, deepening the kiss every second Rame didn't give an answer.

Rame could feel Ice applying more pressure, grinding his large member against Rames which was becoming sore and hard. "Ice- I can't-I-I.." Rame moaned softly, nearly out of breath, grabbing at Ice's back , his skin, their flesh covered in sweat. "My little Rame..." Ice said with a sweet smile, staring deep into Rame'ss eye, not wanting to lose eye contact with the person he desired the most. "Don't hold back..." Ice whispered, as Rame's eyes closed shut. The sensation that he had experienced on minutes before had faded but now it was growing and spreading faster than ever. Rame tried to focus on Ice's voice, but he could still hear the rustling of sheets, the sound of springs rythmically pressing as Ice passionately copulated him. "Ice!" Rame cried blissfully as he felt the sensation pulsing and shooting through his veins. Ice took hold of Rame's small trembling hands. Rame's body was on fire, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted Ice. He wanted Ice to soothe him, to make him relax again as he began to feel his body tense up in nervousness. "It's okay Rame. I won't let you go, not yet." Ice said, squeezing Rame's hands. "Don't fight back Rame, let me make it unbearable." Ice whispered, kissing Rame's neck, literally pinning his hands onto the bed,determined to make Rame scream for it. As Rame sank his body lower out of nervousness, Ice would fill in the gap of space between them, not losing his force. He wouldn't stop until Rame would be satisfied. Ice let go of Rame's hands and he felt Rame's arms wrap around his back, struggling to cling to him for dear life. Rame felt another surge of pleasure as Ice pressed harshly against him, causing both of their members to become hard. Rame felt a slight pain as if something was bubbling up inside of him but it wouldn't pour out. At first it was slight pain but then it hurt. "Ice!" Rame choked in a heated pant. "It hurts...so much." Ice pressed harder, causing Rame's whole body to move with each thrust. " Don't worry...," Spoke Ice firmly, picking himself up a bit so he was distant from Rame except he still remained firm contact with the blushing boy's waist and down. "No! Ice- I-I want!" Rame cried loudly, shakily reaching his arms up like a defenseless child, yearning to be held. Ice leaned over a bit, taking Rame, who was trembling violently again, in his arms. Ice quickly began to rub and relax his lover's muscles, all of his muscles, including the pained member. The black haired man began grinding painfully rough against his lover's member and he smiled as he heard his caramel haired lover let out a soft moan of relief and then another. "Nnnn...Aaaahh... I-I-Ice. Ice. Ice!" Rame moaned softly, nuzzling his face into Ice's shoulder, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. Ice moved forward with Rame in his arms, causing them to lay back down on the bed. "Mmmm. Oh my little Rame." Sang Ice, squeezing Rame tightly in his arms. It was sticky between both of their bodies as Rame let out another sound of soft muffled pleasure and Ice sang Rame's name again. "Rame..." Purred Ice, hugging his lover gently, kissing his lover's forehead. Rame pulled back from Ice's shoulder and embarrassingly looked at Ice, he smirked. "Now that i finally have your attention," Ice panted and lightly kissed Rame's lips. "I want all of you, Rame... Can I have everything?" Ice asked, a serious expression now on his face, which was beginning to show a sincere smile. Rame felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "P-Please I-I-Ice...I don't know... How much I-I can h-handle." Panted Rame, becoming shaky again as Ice repositioned himself lower between his legs. Ice took hold of Rame's thighs that were covered in sweat and splatters of white excretement. " How about this?" Gestured Ice, licking his fingertips, staring at Rame, sighing at his cute bashful reaction, a smile spreading across his face. " If it hurts, I promise i will stop and never do it this way again and if you enjoy it then I can continue?" Ice asked stroking Rame's heated thigh, raising an eyebrow, while waiting for Rame's soft answer. "If you do it like t-this... Will you promise me that you will not let me go... Like you won't pull back and look at me like t-that." Rame choked out quietly, turning his head to the side, gripping the sticky sheets. Ice leaned down, cupping Rame's face in his hands and said," Of course, My little Rame..." Ice licked his lips and his eyes narrowed as he whispered,"Rame... You won't regret it."


End file.
